


Blue morning

by flaminpumpkin



Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is an attentive boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa is just an awkward bean, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Atsumu loves waking up early because of the natural blueish light everything takes. It reminds him of good times and of memories he cherishes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu!! Random Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Blue morning

The apartment was completely silent, gently lit by that soft blueish light from right before dawn, safe for the kitchen where Atsumu was, pouring the last scoop of pancake batter into a pan. And even then, the only artificial light came from the cooker hood right above him.

Atsumu had always loved waking up at this hour where everything was in this sort of chiaroscuro in between, where the world was mostly silent. It was his favorite moment of the day, when he could feel at peace without the outside world expecting anything from him. It was surprising for most people that the radiant, loud, brash Miya Atsumu felt most at peace at such an ungodly hour that most people hated because it meant waking up.

But for Atsumu, it reminded him of home, of the faint, fresh scent of morning dew coming from their backyard, back in Hyogo. As far as he remembered, he and Osamu had slept every night with the windows wide open, no matter the season, because Atsumu liked it and Osamu was a human heater anyway so he didn’t mind the fresh air. He had loved waking up to this. And it was always even better after it had rained all night. He remembered how, every morning, he would stick his head out their bedroom window, take a few deep breaths with his eyes closed before waking up Osamu to go have breakfast.

It also reminded him of mornings with his twin. Of sneaking downstairs to the kitchen and preparing breakfast together in relative silence so they wouldn’t wake up their parents, of secrets and jokes hushed between two spoons of pudding. Another fact that shocked most people.

He could still remember, as clear as day, their first sleepover with their team in high school. The utterly baffled look on Aran’s face when the team had found them sitting silently in the kitchen, sharing a pack of oreos. They had been so used to the two of them bickering non-stop that seeing them like this had probably made everyone reevaluate their relationship.

They still did it when they both visited their parents or each other. Just sitting there, sharing food and talking about everything and nothing. About Osamu’s restaurant, about the team. About their boyfriends.

Atsumu cherished those moments, kept them jealously close to his heart. Especially since they had both moved out of home. Sometimes he even felt that gentle tug at his heart, tainted with melancholy, and he would just sit and drink something warm, music playing in his headphones, waiting for the sunrise in peace.

It had been seldom though, for the past two years. Well, year and a half. Ever since Kiyoomi had asked him to stay the night for the first time.

They had been dating for six months then and Atsumu had never spend the night at the other man’s apartment. It had bothered him at first, made him feel like some kind of booty call but he had quickly understood that it was just too much at once for Kiyoomi. The man had boundaries and he had already been pushing them pretty far by letting Atsumu in his little bubble. It had been hard for him because this was basically his first real relationship and he had been, well, quite eager.

The last two years had taught him patience, that was for sure. That and also Suna repeatedly beating the concept into his head with a pillow, to Osamu’s delight. Those two had been more invested in this than probably even Kiyoomi and him. The memory of Suna menacing him with his chopsticks was engraved in Atsumu’s memory.

“ _You better not fuck that up or Komori is going to ride my ass at practice for the next ten years._ ”

Although, he was pretty sure that Suna had just wanted Atsumu’s happiness, just like Osamu. They were close, extremely so, no matter the amount of denying and insults they threw at each other. He loved Sunarin just like he loved his brother.

He had quite literally whooped on the phone when Atsumu had called him after the first night spent at Kiyoomi’s. Which had quickly subsided and ended up with him calling Atsumu an idiot after he had told him he had asked Kiyoomi if he was sure so many times he had threatened him to kick him out himself.

Ha was glad though, that Kiyoomi hadn’t kicked him out. Because for the first time, after six months of dating, he had witnessed his boyfriend in the morning. _And what a sight_ , he thought with a smirk.

Kiyoomi was, for lack of better words, a gremlin. He was grumpy – more than usual – until way after his first coffee. He would pout and glare daggers at unanimated objects just for being in his way. Like that time Atsumu had heard him call the kotatsu a “useless piece of furniture” after nearly tripping on it.

It was funny, really, how they were polar opposites of each other but also of this idea people had of them. But he was glad, because being an early riser made it possible for him to enjoy his boyfriend’s very first pouty face of the day. Another thing to add to the list of things he liked about mornings.

Atsumu flipped the last pancake and turned off the light on the hood, letting the soft natural light wrap around him. He poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee – some Brazilian mix Shoyo had sent him – and went to stand by the kitchen window to watch the city skyline turn purplish as he waited for Kiyoomi to wake up. Down below, the number of cars driving by was slowly rising, becoming a steady flow after half an hour. Lights in the neighboring buildings were turned on, little by little.

He had always liked Kiyoomi apartment for some reason. It looked a lot more comfy than his and not as sterile as someone would expect from a germaphobe. There were pillows thrown all over the couch, fluffy quilts and usually a hoodie laying around. Photographs and trinkets between books on the shelves. It felt like home to Atsumu, more so than even his own apartment. And the view wasn’t so bad, Osaka’s city skyline wasn’t uglier than any other.

Life was slowly starting in the city, painted in shades of orange and yellow, and soon enough, Kiyoomi would come padding into the kitchen, dressed in some neon horror and looking like a grouchy road-sign.

“Morning.”

 _Speak of the devil_ , Atsumu thought, turning around, and well, at least he was right about the road sign part.

Kiyoomi was standing into the kitchen’s doorway, dressed in his old yellow Itachiyama shorts and a horrendous, tie-and-dye multicolor sweater Bokuto had bought him for his last birthday. But he looked… not as dead on his feet as usual. His eyes were alert and his face solemn. It didn’t sit right with Atsumu but rather than immediately asking what was wrong, he fixed the other man a cup of coffee and offered it to him. He didn’t want to push Kiyoomi, it never led to anything but the other man clamming up and keeping things to himself anyway.

Kiyoomi took the cup gingerly, wrapping his knobbly fingers around it. There was no other word uttered apart from that mumbled greeting from Kiyoomi earlier but Atsumu didn’t mind, he just wanted to know what seemed to trouble his boyfriend. It couldn’t be too bad though since he still kissed Atsumu’s forehead tenderly before going to sit at the small table.

They ate in silence for a while, Atsumu glancing at Kiyoomi every once in a while, that stone in the pit of his stomach becoming heavier as the seconds ticked by. Because, if the other man had looked his usual, morning grumpy self, he wouldn’t have thought much about it but Kiyoomi was clearly fully awake, something gnawing at the back of his mind.

“Did ya sleep well, Omi?” he asked, trying to sound at casual as possible.

“Mmh. Not really. I’ve been awake for a while.”

Atsumu frowned.

“Something on yer mind?”

Kiyoomi glanced at him at that before immediately averting his eyes and started to push around the food in his plate. Which was so completely out of character for the surly man that Atsumu began to panic. The food in his mouth tasted like ash as he swallowed.

Across from him, Kiyoomi sighed heavily before meeting his stare head on, face blank, stormy eyes hard.

“Atsumu.”

“Yeah?”

“You know I… You know that I love you, right?”

The blond nodded. He didn’t like how this conversation had begun, didn’t like it at all.

“Frankly, this… relationship has been… incredible.”

“Kiyoomi-”

“No no, please let me finish,” the man said, raising a hand that was half hidden in the sleeve of his sweater. “Having you around is great and you… You brought me so much. There are things I never thought I ever would be able to do if it wasn’t for your help. And I’m so grateful for you. For your love. That you always seem to give without waiting for anything in return.”

There was a long, long pause where neither of them talked. Atsumu could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he could barely hold them back. He had heard this type of speech in movies and it was always sign of an imminent break-up. And he couldn’t… Why? “Why” was the only word ringing in his head right now.

“But now I-”

“Please don’t break up with me,” Atsumu pleaded frantically.

“Wait, Atsumu-”

“No please, I- Don’t. Please. I don’t know what I did b-but-”

“Atsumu, I’m not breaking up with you, idiot. I’m trying to ask you to move in with me.”

Atsumu stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Then his head colliding with the wood of the table as he let himself fall forward on the table. Relief washed over him, hitting him so hard he started to laugh.

“Omi-Omi, don’t do that to me again. What the fuck.”

Gentle fingers came in contact with his hair and buried themselves in it, massaging his scalp soothingly.

“Sorry. I just… I panicked a little here.”

“Not shit. Me too.”

“Sorry,” Kiyoomi said again in a whisper. “I didn’t sleep a lot because I wanted to ask you with the right words but… I didn’t get my point across as clearly as I hoped apparently.”

Atsumu shook his head with a snort before straightening back up, seizing Kiyoomi’s hand and pulling him out of his chair and into his lap. He came easily, he was used to it now. There were times where Atsumu would have needed to warn him before tucking his head under Kiyoomi’s chin to nuzzle his neck but not anymore and he was grateful for that. Now the other man didn’t even hesitate before leaning close to him, chin resting on top of his head gently and fingers scraping the short hair on the blond’s nape.

“Atsumu?”

He hummed distractedly, his arms tightening around Kiyoomi’s waist.

“You still haven’t answered. It’s ok if you don’t want to.”

Atsumu noticed with a frown how disappointed his boyfriend sounded and leaned back to look him in the eyes. Brown met black. They were searching Atsumu’s face, unsure but hopeful. He would have thought his reaction when he had thought Kiyoomi was breaking up with him was indication enough of how committed he was but maybe not in the end.

They still had a long way to go when it came to communication.

“‘Course I want to!” he said with a grin. “I like yer apartment better anyway. And the company isn’t too bad.”

Kiyoomi huffed at that, eyes rolling but smiling now, that crooked, reserved little thing Atsumu loved so much.

“Asshole.”

“Your asshole.”

“Poor choice of words, really;”

“Just admit ya love me, Omi.”

“I do. I love you, Miya Atsumu.”

Atsumu smiled, slow and gentle, letting his emotions pour into every fiber of his being, hoping Kiyoomi could feel it. He couldn’t wait to move in with him, to see him every morning, looking like the cutest fashion disaster to ever walk this earth.

He couldn’t wait for more blue mornings with the man he loved.

“Love ya too, Kiyoomi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
